He's Out There
by Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai
Summary: When Bianca shares some exciting news about a certain green-haired young man, White embarks on a journey through an unfamiliar region with her old enemy-turned-friend N. A continuation of a one-shot by the same name made by Fooboo24. Ferriswheelshipping, NxWhite, NxTouko, NxHilda. Please support the original! Rated T to be on the safe side. We're back, baby!
1. How long could Bianca forget about N?

**Hello there! I have been meaning to do this for a while! This is my version of a wonderful fanfic called ****_He's out there _****by fooboo24. Even though I am posting the beginning of it again, please go and read that one! If you go on a community called FerrisWheelShipping it should be there!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, OR THIS IDEA. POKÉMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO, AND THE IDEA TO FOOBOO24.**

* * *

"White! White, open up! It's an emergency!" Came a call through White's front door.

White turned around from her place at the kitchen counter where she was helping her mother with dinner and bounded to the door. Whatever it was, it sounded urgent! Grabbing the doorknob, White twisted it and swung her door open, unveiling the sight of her energetic friend.

"Bianca?! What's wrong?" White asked whilst her mother remained uninterested, continuing to chop the potatoes.

Bianca shrugged, her blue eyes wide and glistening. She gave White a mischievous smirk. "Nothing's the matter." She simply said, and White fell over anime-style.

White stood back up and shut the door. She should have known better than to think that something serious had happened to her blonde friend.

"Then what was with all of the commotion?" White asked, slumping over to the sofa and flopping down on it. Bianca followed suit.

"Because I have some news that I think you'll really like," Bianca grinned mightyena-ishly. "Guess who I saw on TV?!" She asked excitedly.

Seriously, if Bianca was fangirling over that Professor Sycamore again, White was gonna _kill_ that girl.

"Let me guess; Professor Sycamore from Kalos?" White asked, secretly hoping that it wasn't. He was closer to her mother's age than Bianca's.

Bianca shook her head, and White sighed in relief. "Nope." Bianca said simply, and then began to smirk, giggling excitedly. White heard the splash of her mother dropping the potatoes into a pan of boiling water.

"Who then?" White was beginning to get annoyed by Bianca's mystery act.

Bianca stopped giggling. "N. I saw him on TV last week, and completely forgot about it 'til now." She said, and White began to splutter, her head spinning with questions and mixed emotions.

Where was he now? Was he okay? Was he safe and happy? White's body flooded with surprise, followed by a strong sense of elatedness and one other intermingling feeling she could not quite figure out.

"N-N?!" White managed to choke out, then straightened up, subconsciously grabbing Bianca's hand in a vice-like grip. "What do you mean, you saw him on TV?" White asked, and then her heart sank at her next inquiry. "He's not in any trouble, is he?"

Biana yanked her hand out of the worried girl's grip, shaking it out and wincing at the pain. "Trouble? Not at all! In fact, its the complete opposite!" She took a breath and then continued. "He couldn't be helping out Pokémon or people more!" White blinked at the blonde, silently asking for more information, her mind reeling.

"I was passing through Nacrene city and walked by an electronics store. They had a bunch of TVs set up in a display, and N was on all of them! He was doing an interview.."

"From where?" White spat out breathlessly before Bianca had the chance to continue.

"Shh," Bianca shushed the brunette. "I was getting to that. He was in Hoenn. He had been helping people and pokémon all over the region. He's made a huge difference to a bunch of Pokémons' lives, White." She said softly.

White's eyes began to tear up at that, and her previously hard expression softened considerably. She had been bracing herself for bad news. but instead was elated to hear that N was finally achieving his dream. "He must be so happy. I'm proud of him!" White choked out.

"Hey, I'm not done yet," Bianca chastised White. "It's true-he did seem super happy. But here's the part that I thought would really get to you and would make those tears you are trying to hold back gush down your cheek's like Vaporeon's waterfall," Bianca's face flashed mischievously. "The reporter asked him what his inspiration for all he was doing-and you know what he said?" White blinked, waiting for the answer. "He said you! He said that you were his inspiration, White!"

With that, White's face flamed up and true to Bianca's predictions, tears made their ways down White's tan cheeks. "M-me?" White pointed to herself. She was N's inspiration...?

"Uh-huh," Bianca nodded eagerly. "Well, her didn't exactly say 'White is my inspiration', but he did say. and I quote, 'The prettiest and most special girl he'd ever met, who had been there, by his side, since the very beginning'."

"H-honestly?" White's heart was pounding so loudly that she could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

"Yep, honest to Mew," Bianca put her hand to her chest, swearing that she was telling the truth. "He also said that he really wanted to see you again-that as soon as he was done in Hoenn, he'd come back for you. He really misses you, White. Actually," Bianca held back a giggle, "If I didn't know any better-which I really don't-I'd say that he kind of, maybe, most likely likes you a _lot_!" At this, White's face went so red that Bianca could no longer contain herself and burst out laughing.

White's mother, who had been listening on and off the the teenage girls' conversation finally decided to join in, wearing the same teasing expression as Bianca did. "Ooh, honey," She leaned over the sofa back. resting her elbows on the soft cushion. "Who's this _N_? Is he the one you talked forever about after you came home?" Bianca smiled hugely at that, showing off her molars, and White's mother turned to her. "Yes, it's true. For days afterwards it was N, N, N and more N. Trust me, Bianca, she likes him too."

"**MOM**!" White exploded at her mother, jumping away from the pair and pointing at the them accusingly. "Don't say that!"

"Hey. it's okay, White," Bianca turned to the fire-engine-red girl. "I mean, it's obvious that he likes you back, so you're all set to go! He's super cute, too." She winked, before standing from her place on the sofa and walking over to White. "Well, I better got going. I just couldn't wait to tell you that! I would definitely love to stay and talk to you about your _lovely_ N, but I promised to meet Cheren. You know him, he won't want to wait for long. I'll see you later, 'kay?" White nodded, blush still staining her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you." White stuttered, and awkwardly waved at her blonde friend as she opened the door and left, the entire time giving White a knowing look.

The second the door shut, White spun around to face her mother, the embarrassed flush renewed. "Mom!" How could you do that? You promised you'd never-"

"Oh, dear, stop. It was purely harmless." He mother gave her a goofy grin before going back to the kitchen and picking up the chopping knife again. "Now, lets finish up dinner and eat." White held eye contact with her mother, the anger cooling down, before her mom broke away, chopping at the vegetables again. White sighed before joining the woman.

She stared at the cupboard where she was meant to retrieve their dinner dishes from, but didn't make to move. All she had on her mind now was N. When a few minuted passed without movement, her mother noticed and exhaled. "Honey," She began, putting down her knife. "Do you want to call N?"

White turned to her mom, her grey eyes wide. How did her mother know what she was think? "Um, but... what about dinner...?" White trailed nervously, pointing at the mess that was laid out on the granite kitchen counters.

Her mother smiled at her knowingly before shooing the girl off. "Go call him. It's okay. I can finish dinner off by myself."

White hesitated once again, but when her mother gave her one last do-what-I-tell-you-I-gave-birth-to-you look-and-I-know-what's-best-for-you look, she smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran up and hugged what must have been the best mother a girl could ask her before running upstairs to where she had left her Xtransceiver to call N. Before she was all the way up, she called to her mother, "I promise I'll help out tomorrow!"

Her mother only laughed before resuming her food preparation, shaking her head as fond memories of her when she met White's father ran through her head.

* * *

**So, yeah. I'll update soon on this (probably will be longer than this chap was, by a few words), and look forward to your reviews.**

**If you like this, please follow, and review. Also, review on Fooboo24's one aswell!**

**If you are readers of my other fics, then I will finish off the next chapter of Embers of a Rocket, and then type up the next chap of An Aura Master's True Identity (or AAMTI).**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	2. How much time difference can there be?

**Here is the next chap! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

White nervously fingered her XTransciever, heart pumping wildly in her chest. She decided to put it down, and was about to do so before she heard her mother shout up the stairs.

"White, I don't hear any talking going on up there!" the woman called up.

White groaned. She should have known that her mother wouldn't let her back out of this. She sat back down on her bed heavily, pressing the 'Contacts' button on the LCD screen. She smiled at the familiar Pikachu skin and remembered how she got it online randomly one day. She recalled how N had once commented on it when they were doing battle about how nice it looked.

She stared at it a little longer, remembering the fond memories. Too bad that she was soon shaken out of her reverie.

"White, I still do not hear any talking going on up there! Don't make me come up, sweetie!" Her mother called upstairs right away.

"Sorry mom, I'll call him now!" White shouted back down, closing her ajar door with her sock-clad foot.

Before she could back out, she pressed down on the fifth contact down-after her mom, Professor Juniper, Bianca and Cheren.

She cringed as the ringtone chimed, and her heart began beating to the sound of it, just like her heart did whenever she threw a pokéball at a new pokémon. She was about to press 'hang up' when a familiar green-haired man showed on the screen.

"Hello?" N asked wearily.

White was at a loss of words. "H-hi... I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked him nervously.

N shook his sleepy head. "Not at all." He stifled a yawn, his eyelids considerably droopy. "Who are you exactly?" He asked groggily, his hair still messed up from obviously being in bed.

"It's quite obvious that you were just asleep, so I'll call back at another time, N." White said, and his head jerked up from where it was dropping onto his shoulder.

"Wha-White?!" He exclaimed, sounding a little more alert. White smiled slightly; he was just too cute sometimes.

"Yeah. Long time no see, huh?" she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Uh, why are you calling at-" his eyes strayed to the right, where there was most likely an alarm clock. "Midnight?" He concluded, his green eyes drooping again.

White blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't realise how late it was where you are. I just wanted to congratulate you on, uh, how much of a difference you are making in Hoenn..." She explained hesitantly.

"What time is it where you are?" N asked.

"Around seven, why?" White asked.

"Do you mind if I call you back at, say, ten in the morning? On your end, I mean." the green haired former king explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem." White said disappointedly, saddened at the fact that she had to wait another fifteen hours to speak with N properly.

N smiled sleepily, another yawn escaping his mouth. "Thank you. It just... Had a long day, is all." he explained. White shook her head.

"No, no! That's alright! I'm sorry about waking you up so late. I'll speak to you later?" White said hurriedly.

"Yeah, later..." N said airily, and then hung up on her.

White sat on her bed, staring at her XTransceiver for what seemed like hours, although it was most likely only one minute.

"White! Dinner's ready!" her mother shouted up the stairs, and White jumped what felt like a foot into the air.

"C-coming, mom!" White called back. She hastily raced down the stairs, the pink and black device now strapped securely to her wrist. Dinner smelt wonderful, dished up on their round kitchen table and White's mother sat waiting on her usual seat at the place closest to the oven. White sat in her seat on the right, and grinned at her mom, the other two chairs at the table devoid of any human-or pokémon-presence.

"Thanks, mom. Sorry I didn't help much with it." She said apologetically. Her mother shook her head.

"Stop worrying! Just eat your dinner, its fine." White's mother said.

Relieved that her mother wasn't angry at her, White began to eat her dinner in silence with her mother, as was usual in her household.

* * *

** Time skip**

* * *

Once the plates were cleared and White had washed up, her and her mother were sat on the sofa together, watching television comfortably.

"So, honey, did you talk to N?" White's mother asked casually as a battle between Iris and Alder raged on on the screen. It seemed as if Iris was challenging the champion a lot in the past few months, she had gotten stronger as well from the looks of it. Soon after becoming champion, White had relinquished her title as champion back to Alder as she didn't want all the responsibilities that being champion entailed.

White nodded, fixated on the battle in front of her. Iris had somehow managed to get Alder down to his last pokémon along with herself. It was now Iris' Haxorus against Alder's Volcarona. It was a heated battle; neither side gave up, and both pokémon looked a little worse for wear.

"Yeah, I did. He said it was midnight, so he's going to call me back at ten in the morning." White explained, still not looking up from the screen. It seemed as if Alder was about to win it, and he commanded Volcarona to use Heat Wave. If this hit, White knew that Iris' Haxorus would be defeated. Iris commanded Haxorus to use out rage, and as the two attacks collided, smoke was sent up into the air, blocking off any sight of what happened next.

When the smoke cleared and all of the spectators and viewers could see again, White was surprised to see Volcarona on the ground, fainted, with Iris as the victor.

White squealed, hugging her mother. "Mom? Did you see that? Iris won!" White shouted happily.

White's mother chuckled. "I guess it was about time, don't you think?" She asked, hugging her daughter back tightly.

White nodded. "I'm so happy for her!" She said happily, yet feeling a twinge of disappointment at the fact that it wasn't her that was giving Iris the title of champion.

"Me too, White. But enough about that," She said, and White gulped. "I want to hear more about you and N. What are you thinking of doing once you talk to him again?"

"I-I was thinking of asking if I could travel with him. As friends, you know?" She said, asking her mother for permission in her own kind of way.

"That would be wonderful, honey! Just remember-" White cut her mother off.

"Call you at least twice a week?" She asked. Her mother shook her head.

"No. I was going to tell you to use protection." White's mother concluded. White could feel her face redden.

"Wh-What?! Mom!" she spluttered out, scrambling back. White's mother laughed.

"I was just joking. But, seriously. You are old enough to make your own decisions now, and I don't want to be a grandmother just yet."

"Fine, fine. I don't see you lecturing Rosa..." White mumbled under her breath.

"I also don't see Rosa being sixteen years old." Her mother said. White yawned.

"I know, I know." White groaned.

"Don't worry; Rosa's going to be fourteen soon and leaving on a journey of her own. Then I know that you'll be the one lecturing her about protection along with me." White's mother said consolingly.

White nodded. "I guess. She has been getting a little too close to that Hugh boy recently..." White said deviously.

"Exactly. Now, off to bed. I don't want you to be all yawns when _N_ calls tomorrow." Her mother commanded in a teasing tone. White threw a pillow at the woman, then stood.

"Fine. Night." She said.

"Goodnight, White." Her mother replied with a small smile lighting up her features.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

White woke up, stretching. She rolled over, thumping on to the floor with a loud crash. White then screamed, fighting the suffocating duvet off of herself, flailing about.

When she was finally free of her thick bonds, she dragged herself out of her room noisily, down to the kitchen where her younger sister was eating breakfast.

"Morning, White." Rosa said. She looked way too cheerful in White's eyes, and she glanced up at the clock. Yep. It was only seven in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." White groaned, dragging her feet along the hardened wood floor into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and took out some Pikacrisp cereal, along with a bowl. She dumped a heaping mountain of cereal into the bowl, and poured a stream of milk into it. She grabbed a spoon and sat down in her usual spot opposite her younger sister.

Rosa grimaced. "How can you eat all that?" she asked. White merely grunted in response. She was most definitely _not_ a morning person. She shovelled the cereal into her mouth in mere seconds, and then washed her dishes up, feeling better and happier than previously.

"Want to help me feed the pokémon?" White asked happily. Rosa rolled her eyes at the attitude of her older sister.

"Sure," She said, and then pierced White with a stare " Don't forget that you need to change first!"

"I'm not stupid." White said indignantly.

"Yeah you are." Rosa countered.

"Not as stupid as you are!" White exclaimed, poking the younger girl's nose.

"Are too!" Rosa said.

"I'm older, so therefore, I am smarter." White said, crossing her arms.

Rosa had no comeback for that one. "Just-just get dressed then." she said, puffing her cheeks out.

White grinned, skipping upstairs to change quickly. Under Elesa's advising, White had changed her clothing to something the model had deemed 'Champion-worthy', although White had given up the position. She now wore a white bell-sleeved shirt, with a short black waist coat and shorts like her old ones, only black denim instead of her old blue. She wore black high tops with white socks and laces and her hat was designed exactly like her old except for the now black pokéball logo and brim. Elesa said that it 'highlighted the black and white legend of our region'. White just thought it looked cool.

She quickly brushed her teeth and raced back down, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Jeez, slow down, will ya?" Rosa whined a White quickly strapped on the XTransceiver from where it lay on the sofa.

White paid the younger girl no attention, and raced outside, leaving the door open for Rosa to trudge out of. "Hurry up, Rosa! I haven't seen my pokémon yet!" White called out, and Rosa ran after her older sister.

When they arrived outside Professor Juniper's lab, White slowed to a stop and rang the doorbell. Rosa panted next to her, her chest burning at the exertion.

Juniper opened the door cheerily, inviting both girls in. "Morning White, Rosa." She said kindly.

Both girls chorused a 'morning' back.

"I'm guessing that you are both here to feed the pokémon, right?" She asked, and White nodded.

"Of course!" She said, making Rosa and the professor laugh.

"Well, then, make yourselves at home." Professor Juniper said, going away to do her research.

"Rosa, can you get the food for me?" White asked nicely.

"Sure." Rosa replied, walking into the kitchen area. White walked out of the double doors leading into the ranch, and was promptly surrounded by a crowd of pokémon. They were much less than what you may expect from the girl who had finished the Unova pokédex, but that was simply because White released them after recording their data into the pokédex, unless they wanted to stay.

The pokémon that stayed with her were her starter, Serperior, Liepard, Victini, Zorua, Vaporeon, Gothitelle, Lilligant, Whimsicott, Braviary, Clefable, Druddigon, Zebstrika and, of course, Zekrom. There were others, but they were the ones that generally held back unless there was food.

Rosa came out with two huge bags of pokémon food under each arm, and a wagon containing three more. She dumped them all down on the ground with a huff.

"Man, White, you always make me carry the heavy loads." She moaned. White looked over to her younger sister.

"That's be cause you are younger, and therefore have much more energy than me." White countered, and then waded out of the sea of pokémon to pick up one of the bags of food, lugging it over to a massive dish resembling a large pink paddling pool, only solid plastic. She emptied the contents of it out, and then proceeded to repeat with the other bags until it was all filled. The pokémon rushed over to it, eating the food ravenously.

White and Rosa sat on the grass looking over the scene. "How was your sleepover last night?" White asked her younger sister.

Rosa shrugged. "The usual. How was your night in with mom?" She asked.

"We watched Iris battle against Alder again..." White said mischievously.

"I'm guessing she lost, then." Rosa said in a bored tone.

"No, actually. She won!" White said happily. Rosa squealed.

"You're kidding me, right?!" She asked.

"No, not kidding!" White responded, grabbing her sister's hands.

"That's so cool! I guess this means that I'll be battling against her when I finally start my journey, then." Rosa said.

"Yeah, it does! But, that isn't the only thing to happen while you were away..." White said.

"What else happened?" Rosa asked, confused.

"I called N..." White said lowly, and Rosa once again squealed.

"You-you mean your _boyfriend_?" Rosa teased.

"He is not my boyfriend!" White yelled, and then then continued on with her story. "Anyway, he was half asleep when he answered, and so he is going to call me back at ten!"

Rosa hugged her big sister. "Wow, I'm so excited!" She shouted. "What time is it now, anyway?"

White looked down at her XTransceiver. "It is... ten minutes to ten..." She looked up at Rosa in a panic.

"Oh my _arceus_! He's gonna call in ten minutes!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Wow, you know how to tell the time now!" White said sarcastically. Before Rosa could come back with a retort, she continued. "Anyway, I need to get home right now. It's a twenty minute walk, I'll never make it on time!"

Rosa sighed. "Your Gothitelle knows Teleport, right?" She asked.

White cocked her head to the side. "Yeah. So what?"

"Why don't you, I don't know, try using that to get home instantly?!" Rosa asked, exasperated.

Upon hearing this, Gothitelle teleported over to her trainer's side. "Telle?" She asked.

White grinned. "This is why I love you, Rosa. I'll see you back home?" White said.

"Professor Juniper actually asked me to speak with her whilst I was inside, so I'll probably see you in an hour." Rosa said.

White nodded and turned to her pokémon. "Can you teleport me to my bedroom?" She asked the Astral Body Pokémon. Gothitelle nodded, and put a hand on her trainer's shoulder, teleporting both trainer and pokémon into White's bedroom.

Luckily, she was just in time as White's XTransceiver rang just a minute after they arrived.

White pressed the green button to take the call, heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

**I do not own pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the satan of the pokémon world; Vivillion. Lord Vilvillion shall take control over the world from Arceus, who does not deserve to be our God. Long live Lord Vivillion!**

**Anyway, CLIFFHANGER, B****ES!**

**Tell me what you think and stuff. Also, If you are curious about my schedule, read my profile! I shall be putting one up on there pretty soon! Hope you like it, and the sleepy N. I also haven't played Pokémon B2/W2, so yeah. I won't be putting up much to do with that or Rosa's quest through Unova or anything. **

**Next chapter: White will finally speak to a fully concious N for the first time in two years! Also, we find out what Prof. Juniper wanted to speak with Rosa about! Yay!**

**Updates for this will be rather slow.**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	3. Wherin Rosa becomes a woman!

**DISCLAIMER: Last night, I gathered my elite team of Superheros and marched them over to the Pokémon HQ. We defeated all of the ninjas and 'convinced' them to apologise to Smosh for reporting their amazing video of them lip - syncing to their theme tune. But, sadly, I still do not own Pokémon. Deal with it.**

* * *

"So, uh, hi..." White began nervously. It seemed that not talking the guy for two years made their conversations a little rusty.

"Hey." N replied simply, causing White to blush.

"I, uh, heard about you on the news." White said suddenly after a short burst of silence.

"You did, huh?" He asked. White blushed.

"Well, I didn't, but Bianca did and she told me and, uh... How's Hoenn?" White stopped herself from rambling on, causing N to laugh.

"It's alright. Not as good as Unova, of course. I'm heading back in a week or two. Maybe we could meet up then?" White perked up at this, her heart pumping a little _too _fast.

"Oh, uh, sure! I'd love that!" White then blushed at sounding too eager.

"That's great. I-" N was cut off by the voice of a man calling from a little way off and he looked behind him.

"N, your car has arrived. We need to go, like, now!" The guy said and N sighed, looking back at the screen regretfully.

"Sorry, I have a speech in Oldale Town, I'll call you back later, okay? He asked. White nodded regretfully.

"Sure, have fun." She said, before hanging up.

* * *

White had been in the kitchen making herself some lunch (pasta, if you really wanted to know) when she was startled by her sister barreling in excitedly with her pigtails flying and a small blue and white Pokémon rushing behind a little slower, but just as eager.

"White! Look what Professor Juniper gave me!" She exclaimed, screeching to a halt. White turned, hand on her chest and opened her mouth to scold her sister before she noticed the panting oshawott at the younger girl's side.

"You chose an oshawott?" White asked incredulously. Wouldn't have been her first choice, but to each her own, White guessed.

Rosa pouted, lifting the Pokémon into her arms. "Why do you sound so surprised? As soon as I saw him, I knew that Sheldon would grow up to be big and strong! Ain't that right, Sheldon?" She looked down at the pokémon that eagerly agreed.

White raised a brow at her younger sister. "You named him _Sheldon__?_ As in the Big Bang Theory character?" She exclaimed, making tears appear in the oshawott's big eyes.

Rosa immediately went to her new partner's aid. "No, Sheldon as in his shell. And Prof J said it was a fine name." She said indignantly and Sheldon stuck his round nose up in agreement.

White smiled at the girl. "Sorry. Sheldon's a great name. Congratulations on getting your first Pokémon!" White said happily. "Do you want some lunch with me? Mom's gone out shopping."

Rosa took White up on that offer and even got her to give Sheldon a plate, despite her insistence that it wasn't any good for him.

"So," Rosa began with a full mouth, ignoring her mother's rule of no talking at the dinner table "how was your talk with N?"

White wrinkled her nose at her sister. "Ew. I just saw your entire meal in your mouth. Gross." She said, cringing back from the girl.

Rosa rolled her eyes and stuck her mouth wide open, pointedly chewing loudly and obnoxiously. When she gulped her mouthful down and chased it down with a gulp of milk, she finally replied.

"I'm an adult now. I can eat how I want." She said decisively, crossing her arms with Sheldon mimicking her. White shook her head at the two, seeing that they really were perfect together.

"That might be the case, but guys really won't want to date a girl who eats like a tepig." White scolded in a motherly tone.

Rosa shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Hugh doesn't mind my eating and he's a guy..." She said, then blushed.

White's eyes sparkled with mischief and revenge for her sister's teasing of N. "So, you're saying that you'd go on a date with Hugh?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair. Rosa blushed, leaning away.

"N-no... I'm just using him as an example!" Rosa stuttered, her face the colour of cheri berries.

White rolled her eyes. "Riight..." She drawled out, settling back into her chair.

Rosa's face settled into her usual pale tone. "So, how was you call with lover boy, anyway?" She asked, attempting to get a rise out of the sixteen year old.

White simply smiled serenely. "It went great. N's coming back in a couple of weeks, and he asked me if I wanted to meet up with him. I'm so excited!" She squealed and Rosa squealed with her. "It doesn't matter about that, anyway. How're you feeling about being a trainer now? What do you think you'll do?" White asked, focused on her only sister.

"I think I'll travel around, like you did. Its gonna be really exciting, what with Cheren being a gym leader now and all." She said, grinning ecstatically.

White grinned back. "I bet you'll even beat Iris! Just wait 'til mom gets home, she'll be so happy for you." She said. Rosa nodded enthusiastically, copied by Sheldon.

"Want to battle with me? I'm sure your new eevee will really want to try it, and it'll be mine and Sheldon's first battle also! Win-win situation." Rosa asked, eyes glinting with a spirit White recognised in herself.

"Against eevee? Are you sure? You know she has a lot of egg moves..." White said, concerned for Sheldon, although Eevee was only level four. Rosa nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even if we lose, at least we'll learn from it." Rosa said, shrugging. Sheldon looked as if he was raring to go.

White smiled and shook her head. "Fine. But only if you put these dishes in the dishwasher for me." She said lazily, taking a shrunken Ultra Ball from her pocket and spinning it on her finger. Rosa didn't hesitate to do as she was told for once.

* * *

White held an Ultra Ball in her hand, feet planted squarely on the ground with Rosa opposite her on the other end of the battlefield with Sheldon's pokéball in her hand.

"Alright, Rosa. Good luck!" White called across to the girl.

"Better wish yourself that, you'll need it!" Rosa shouted confidently back.

White shook her head and straightened her features, drawing her arm back to throw the pokéball out. Rosa copied her and they threw their balls out in unison, both bursting open to reveal the young pokémon.

"You go first, Rosa!" White called out and Rosa grinned.

"Alright, Sheldon, use tail whip!" She called out. The oshawott ran over to Eevee and turned around, wagging his tail cutely.

Eevee's eyes got wide, thinking that the pokémon in front of her looked absolutely adorkable.

"Eevee, use tackle!" White called out and the pokémon's eyes narrowed as she leapt on the pokémon, knocking the air out of him.

"Sheldon, get up! Use tackle like she did!" Rosa called.

They exchanged moves like that for a while, interspersed with a quick shadow ball from Eevee until Sheldon hit Eevee with one last tackle, knocking her out. Rosa squealed, rushing towards her pokémon, who grinned back, leaping into his trainer's arms.

White walked slowly back to her own pokémon, lifting her up in her arms gently before turned to Rosa.

"Great job, Rosa. I'd say that Sheldon just grew about two levels." She congratulated, clapping the girl on the shoulder. Rosa grinned back.

"You think so?" She asked hopefully. White nodded and fished in her pocket, pulling out a small bag of money.

"Yeah. This is the reward for winning. It'll go up depending on the level of the pokémon you battled and the class of the trainer." White explained, placing the small bag in Rosa's hand, who stared at it with her mouth gaping open like a magikarp.

"Wow, I didn't know that!" She said, excitedly looking at the money inside. White nodded in assent.

"It's something they don't tell trainers until they get their first pokémon. It is supposed to stop people from only starting battling for personal profit, but as you can tell, some trainers still do that." She explained.

Rosa shook her head. "Those trainers are just sick." She said and White hummed in agreement, stroking the coat of the fainted Eevee in thought.

"Yeah, well, that's what human nature's like, isn't it? Lets go and heal our pokémon. Though he might not show it, Sheldon's bound to be quite exhausted." She said, looking at the panting oshawott in her sister's arms.

Rosa looked startled. "Oh, I guess I forgot about that! Sorry, Sheldon!" She said apologising. White grinned and stretched an arm around her sister's shoulders, Eevee held securely in her other arm and hugged the girl sideways.

"Try not to forget and heal your pokémon as much as possible. It's embarrassing when you have to wait for a ranger's help because you're stuck in the middle of Pinwheel forest with a team of fainted pokémon and no way of healing them." White said, leading Rosa to her house where their remedies were.

Rosa looked up at White with humor glinting in her eyes. "Speaking from experience, sister?" She teased.

White rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. Since then I have been sure to carry around at least ten potions and several antidotes. I'd suggest you do the same." She said coolly, withdrawing her arm from Rosa's shoulders.

"Why not just carry around max revives?" She asked in confusion.

"Because, idiot, you have to have a specific amount of badges to get more stuff. For example, right now you can only buy potions, pokéballs and all of the status restoring potions, except for full restores." White explained casually.

"I'm not an idiot!" Rosa whined.

"And Eevee can only evolve into a flareon." White shot back, sticking her nose up supremely.

* * *

**Hiatus is officially cancelled! It is because of all of the lovely reviewers saying how much they liked my fic and just simply made my day! Thank you all for this support! I love you all, nyaaaaaa!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing out!**


End file.
